


Napoli Velata

by Winterage



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 15:16:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17983556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterage/pseuds/Winterage
Summary: "无人知道我如此爱你。"





	Napoli Velata

**Author's Note:**

> 情迷那不勒斯
> 
>  
> 
> 前半部分PG-13：提及管制用具  
> Notes：AU，黑手党，Thomas Meunier/Edinson Cavani，有三轮车，没有前传和后续。标题来自电影《面纱下的那不勒斯》，但和电影内容没有任何关系。  
> 第一次写足球圈的AU，一切都是我胡编乱造的。

默尼耶飞快地、大踏步地穿过那些湿漉漉的小路，只有在快要迎面撞上那些穿着深绿色制服的女学生时才会稍稍放慢脚步。他穿着一件棕色的皮衣，里头嵌着深棕色的丝绸衬里，扣子上缀着一根细细的闪着光的银链子。他啪地一大步跨过一个小坑，墙角那儿无所事事地站着的壮汉抬起头看了他一眼，大约是因为他无论是长相、穿着还是走路的方式都没有一点儿像意大利人。

 

在那不勒斯的中心，没有一条小路是笔直的。路人们的头顶上挂着电线，空调，滴水的陶土花瓶，有几张悬空的阳台上还飘着几条发黄的围裙。这些小路湿漉漉的，脏兮兮的，粘在路过的女士们都非常小心地不让自己的鞋跟碰到地砖缝隙里粘着的那些团在一起的黄色和白色的油纸。在一条弯弯曲曲的小径的拐角处，粗糙的、看起来随心所欲的墙绘和无数次贴上又被撕下的海报胶印叠在一起，让那些墙看起来同时丑陋又漂亮了几分。默尼耶站在那里欣赏那些墙绘，看着斯大林和弗朗西斯 · 佛朗哥的讽刺画脸对脸站在一起，觉得十分有意思。他拿出他的手机拍起了照片。当然，他非常注意如何通过手机屏幕在太阳底下的反光观察身后，用来确定没有人跟着他，也没有人在像他一样拿着手机装腔作势。当他拍到第十五张的时候，让他 “ 回头 ” 的短信终于到了。他没有立刻做出反应，一直等到那个发短信的人走到他身后。当然，在那个身影出现的同时，刚刚看着他的那个抽烟的壮汉也消失了。

 

“ 你用不着这么小心，托马斯。 ” 卡瓦尼微微笑着，看着他的后脑勺，他外边穿着卷到袖口的西装外套，里面白衬衫的扣子一路从领子敞开到胸口，头发在脑后扎成一小束，而前额的鬈发则有一边被拨到耳朵后边。他在那不勒斯时总是会这样穿，意大利南边有很多漂亮男人都会这样穿。

 

他说： “ 你在那不勒斯了。 ”

 

这些小街两边开满了店铺，披萨、糕饼、柠檬汽水同油炸点心，在那些沾满了泥印的红白雨棚下边，总是有一位穿着不太挺刮的白制服的胖先生或怎么看都不太友好的粗眉毛太太。我想要说明的是，如果你站在这条小径的起点，向前边看，直到你的目光所能看到的尽头，都没有人不认得埃丁森 · 卡瓦尼。因为那不勒斯的黑手党如今之所以又能够回到和平民友好相处的时代，必须要感谢几年前在这里名声大噪的卡瓦尼。他爱这座城市，而这里也爱他。所以即使如今那不勒斯不再在他的保护之下了，这里的人们依然坚持将他当作那不勒斯的一部分。这种感情显然是互相的，没有任何东西能够取代他们对彼此的意义。

 

默尼耶在一家油炸点心店停下来，买了两个圆圆的炸面球。球的外边裹着亮晶晶的白色糖霜，拿到手里的时候却有一股扑面而来的油渣味。卖点心的老太婆不满地瞪着他，因为他在找硬币的时候稍微慢了几拍：她先是撇着嘴从默尼耶手里拿走了钱，随后抬起那两道颤颤巍巍的黑色眉毛，冲着站在他身后的卡瓦尼扯出一个僵硬的微笑。默尼耶只能站在那儿，手停在空中，等他那两个还没到手的炸面球。

 

“ 我快要感到嫉妒了， ” 他们继续向前走，默尼耶说， “ 他们太爱你了， Edi 。他们看着我的眼神像是在看随时会从口袋里掏出一副手铐给你戴上的第五纵队 * 。 ”

 

卡瓦尼大笑起来， “ 那这样如何？ ” 他干脆靠近了默尼耶一步，亲热又大胆地挽起他的胳膊， “ 这样能让你稍稍放松一点儿吗？ ”

 

这样的事情只有在那不勒斯才会发生，默尼耶想，巴黎没有人能知道他们俩的关系。从他第一次表露出自己对这个黑头发的男人比对其他人稍稍多了一点儿兴趣的意思时，就有几双眼睛开始死死地盯着他。因为默尼耶和卡瓦尼，他们俩是 “ 相关 ” 的人。在黑手党的世界里， “ 相关 ” 比任何词都要可怕。有无数人因为 “ 相关 ” 而出人头地，飞黄腾达，平步青云；也有更多的人因为这个词吃到枪子，坐上电椅，家破人亡。人人手上都沾着血，他们需要判断谁是自己的兄弟，谁是朋友，谁是同事，而谁是 “ 相关 ” 。卡瓦尼身边的人没有一个信任默尼耶，而默尼耶自己也非常赞赏他们的防备心。他不想让卡瓦尼处理这种麻烦，但更加（我将在这里写上无数个更加）不想送掉他自己的命。他们在巴黎共享同一块蛋糕，但他们俩并不能拿着自己的勺子伸进对方的碟子里。而在这儿，卡瓦尼会挽着他。他如此信任这里，如此热爱这里，他在这里几乎是毫无防备的，他愿意让路上的每个人看到他们俩，让路过他们俩的每个人知道他们俩是什么关系。

 

卡瓦尼低下头，身体向前倾，咬了一口默尼耶手里的炸面球，里边嫩黄色的柔软内馅露了出来。 “ 芝士？ ” 默尼耶问，卡瓦尼舔了舔嘴唇，没有立刻回答，于是默尼耶把另外半个咬进嘴里，随后抬起了一边眉毛。

 

“ 奶油 * 。这是 Sara 最喜欢的零食。 ” 卡瓦尼露出一个温柔又意味深长的微笑。他笑起来的时候十分不像一个黑手党，默尼耶有一瞬间这么想，他嘴里的油炸面团和奶油加起来就只有甜味，一种柔软的、带气孔的、口感滑腻的甜味。不能说是他最喜欢的食物。他们俩的目光相交， “ 我猜你绝对不会主动买炸糖球 * ， ” 卡瓦尼继续说， “ 但我想让你尝尝。 ”

 

默尼耶注意到，卡瓦尼今天的眼神里似乎总藏着一种热切又柔和的期待。但他们已经太久没有见面了，他没有那么确定那双深色的眼睛里的期待究竟是什么。于是他轻轻抬起手，十分自然地将卡瓦尼垂到面颊边的头发替他别到耳朵后面。

 

“ 说到这个， ” 他一边这么做，一边侧过头正对着卡瓦尼，同时以他自己能做到的最黏稠的眼神看着他， “ 你这些时候过得如何， Edi ？ ”

 

他们向前走的速度无形中慢了下来，比他们自己走路的时候要慢得多。卡瓦尼一点点告诉他自己这段时间读了什么书、与谁见了面、如何在日落黄昏的时候和他的狗一块儿在海边嬉闹，同时带着他拐进一条又一条小径。偶尔有些路人会用余光看他们俩，但很快又会转开视线；有些好事的游客向他们竖起大拇指，他们俩也就像普通的情侣那样一边继续交谈一边回以微笑。卡瓦尼注意到，即使他让默尼耶放轻松，这个家伙依然谨慎而机敏地随时观察着四周。但除此之外他看起来非常自然，他的眼睛、神情和姿势都毫无异样，然而卡瓦尼能清清楚楚地嗅出那种味道 —— 血、砖石和火药的味道。这种味道足够让他知道默尼耶刚刚从哪里来，以及他来此之前做了什么事。他清楚默尼耶有多擅长那种工作。

 

那根细细的银链子在默尼耶胸口下边一点儿的地方晃来晃去，卡瓦尼伸出手捉住了它。

 

“ 现在， ” 他说，亲昵又温和，但熟悉他的人会感受到这种语气下面诚恳的担忧。那根银链子躺在他的手心里，像是一把小巧玲珑的手枪似地摊在默尼耶的眼前， “ **你** 一切都好吗，托马斯？ ”

 

下一秒钟，默尼耶狠狠地推搡了他一下，卡瓦尼后退了一步，他们俩的鼻子撞在一起，随后是嘴唇和牙齿。在闭上眼睛之前，卡瓦尼确信他看到了那双浅蓝色的眼睛里一闪而过的暴戾。那其中也许还掺杂着一些悲伤或者痛苦，他没来得及看清楚那究竟是什么。他们俩正站在两条最不引人注意的小街的交叉处，头顶上是滴水的空调，卡瓦尼背后是一块漆成红色的水泥墙，上面画着几个人影，有一张张贴上去又被撕下来的通缉令的痕迹。默尼耶一只手捧着卡瓦尼的面颊，一只手放在他的背后，像是将他按在墙上，又像是将他按向自己。在最初的相撞之后，这久别重逢的亲吻变得黏稠、甜蜜又悠长，但在这样的温柔之下，显然已经有人将一根根点燃的火柴扔进了松枝堆里。默尼耶松开卡瓦尼的时候，他看到他稍稍仰着脸，那双眼睛湿漉漉的，正温柔地、满含渴望地向上看着他。卡瓦尼的手抓着他的胳膊，这让他全身的肌肉紧绷起来，他衣袋里的那把小手枪变得滚烫，贴在他的胸口。

 

这个世界上绝不可能有第二个人，默尼耶心想，能够在曾经贴着他自己通缉令的墙边露出这样的眼神。 “ 告诉我， Edi ， ” 他低声问， “ 还有多久能到你住的地方？ ”

 

卡瓦尼向前凑，给了他一个带着笑意的、简短又充满暗示的吻，向他们俩的头顶正上方指了指。

 

 

 

 

 

门里面发生的事情不应当多加叙述，因为这是一场激烈得有些过分的亲热。他们俩躲进那一扇不起眼的厚重小门时，默尼耶还花了半秒钟多余的脑力去想这扇门能够顶住多大的火力，而很快卡瓦尼就捉住了他的领子，在他们俩跌跌撞撞地穿过门廊爬上楼梯的时候给他第三个、第四个、第无数个热烈的亲吻。他们踢掉鞋子，皮衣和深蓝色的西装外套被扔在地上，幸好他们不用走几步路，这个屋子铺着世界上最柔软的地毯，正中间就是一张完美的大床。卡瓦尼一边向后退，一边拽着默尼耶的领子向前，直到他自己坐到床上，而默尼耶握住他搂住自己脖子和试图解开其他衬衫扣子的手，俯下身，将他的手往下按，直到卡瓦尼的的双手都被压在身体两侧的床垫上。

 

默尼耶这样居高临下、面无表情地看了他两秒钟，随后跪了下来，跪在卡瓦尼的两腿之间，开始解他的皮带。他脸上的神情就像他们在巴黎背着所有人偷情时的每一次 —— 冷静的、急切又缜密的，那些狂热的、野兽对待猎物般的渴求藏在那双眼睛的后面，他不会像一个毛头小子那样在卡瓦尼面前急得满脸通红。那把手枪就放在他衬衫胸口的口袋里，枪管朝下，露出一截黑色的枪把。它曾有很长一段时间都被摆在卡瓦尼的床头柜上，而在一大堆巧妙的交换和遮遮掩掩之后，如今它成了默尼耶的所有物，并被他一直放在胸口。再次亲眼看到这个事实令卡瓦尼兴奋得发抖，而默尼耶立刻就注意到了他的反应。他抬起了头， “Edi ， ” 他带着笑意重复这个名字， “ 我知道，我知道，你很高兴见到我。 ” 他在话音落下的时候抽走了卡瓦尼的皮带。

 

卡瓦尼在黑手党中赫赫有名的程度，一如他作为一个体贴床伴的名声。他一般不会让自己的床伴耗费多余的力气，除非他们自己要求这么做。他在默尼耶隔着裤子抚摸他的大腿时发出呻吟，很快让对方将那只手放到了他的阴茎上。卡瓦尼太熟悉默尼耶的手活了 —— 他的手温柔、有力又狡猾，没有人知道这个家伙曾经摸过多少个男孩的老二，但那种见鬼的技巧很显然不是与生俱来的。啊，他想念这个，想念极了。更何况现在这感觉甚至比偷情更加刺激，刺激得令人无所适从，那种令人发麻的颤栗从他的脚后跟一路蹿到喉咙。是因为这是在那不勒斯吗？也许是，也许在窗户外面这灰沉沉的天空下做爱是他的某种自己从未意识到的性癖。

 

默尼耶扯开他的内裤，低下头，卡瓦尼在默尼耶的嘴唇就要碰到那儿的时候制止了他， “ 起来，托马斯。 ” 他说，向前倾身，一手托住那家伙的胳膊，一手搂住他的脖子，用一个热切的吻将他向自己这儿带，直到他自己的后脑勺陷在床垫的正中间，而默尼耶则用膝盖抵住床的边沿，将他胸口的那把小手枪丢在床脚，整个人压到他身上。他们俩的身体紧紧贴在一起，扭动，互相摩擦，还有混乱中不失章法的一个吻接一个吻，从额头到喉咙，从脸颊到鼻尖，从嘴唇再到耳侧。他们的吻中甚至还有甜奶油的香味，是谁把那个炸糖球带进了这个房间里？

 

“ 你可不能撕坏我的衬衫， Edi ， ” 默尼耶直起身，将脑袋偏向一边，从最上边起慢吞吞地一颗一颗解开自己的纽扣。 “ 我才不敢穿着你的衣服回巴黎。 ” 卡瓦尼从喉咙里发出笑声，躺在那里，看着他一点点露出胸肌和腹部，还有他将这件深紫色的衬衫从牛仔裤里抽出来时露出的人鱼线。默尼耶明显是故意的，但卡瓦尼一点儿也不想抱怨。哪个男人会不享受看到这样的身体呢？直到默尼耶将自己的裤子也彻底解开时，卡瓦尼才用一侧胳膊肘支撑着自己的上半身坐起来。他的衬衫纽扣只剩最下面的两颗，这足够让默尼耶看着他的眼神开始变得更加热烈了。卡瓦尼抬起一只手，从默尼耶的两腿之间向上，指到他的胸口。 “ 我真的很想念你，托马斯。 ” 他说。

 

这句话打开了接下来一切的阀门。和之前的磨磨蹭蹭截然不同，他们在一眨眼的时候就扯掉了自己和对方的裤子。默尼耶给自己戴上套子，同时将手伸到了卡瓦尼的屁股后面， “ 你有时候该让我来做这种工作。 ” 他的声音有点儿无奈，而手指的动作温柔极了。卡瓦尼知道这是一种撒娇似的埋怨，用一个满含笑意的吻来安慰他。

 

“ 我想给你省点儿时间， ” 他说，柔软的嗓音变得低沉， “ 而且想到你要来，我整个中午都想不出任何别的事情可做。 ”

 

这句话隐藏的意思过于露骨了，于是默尼耶一把抬起他的腰，随后飞快地将一个圆柱形的枕头塞进自己腰下他知道最合适的位置。他轻柔地分开卡瓦尼的两条腿，而卡瓦尼十分愿意配合，直到默尼耶完全操进去，他才试着弯起膝盖，去圈默尼耶的腰。他操得直接极了，爽快极了，他们俩都没有耐心去折腾什么多余的花样，所以默尼耶就像他该做的那样，直接捅到他该捅的位置，让卡瓦尼从喉咙里发出渐渐变高、变得黏腻的呻吟。

 

这一段并不需要太过于细腻，因为他们俩都知道，这只是刚刚开始。一会儿后，默尼耶坐到了床的最里边，后背贴着床头板，卡瓦尼坐在他身上，一手撑着床板，一手抓住默尼耶的手臂。默尼耶向上看着他，看着他稍稍皱着眉，闭着眼睛在自己身上拼命地扭腰，连睫毛都在发抖，清楚地感觉到自己的心脏像是打了一针兴奋剂似地在发抖。在巴黎，他们会在香槟杯的上边交换眼神，他们会用手指在酒杯底画出弧线，触碰杯沿，让对方知在晚些时候要去什么地方等自己。 Edi 知道这个有时和他一起出现在饭局、酒会或其他场合的比利时人心里在想什么。 Edi 什么都知道。甚至后来，只要他看到 Edi 拿起一杯和自己一模一样的酒，不需要任何的眼神交流，他就知道对方想表达的意思。默尼耶的手放在卡瓦尼的身后，一点儿也不轻柔地抚摸他的后腰，在他的腰窝那儿来回磨蹭，在他完美的屁股上留下按压出来的红印。

 

默尼耶已经在卡瓦尼的肩膀和胸口留下了无数细小的吻痕，这些红印明天就会消失，即使他再渴望在卡瓦尼身上留下自己的痕迹，他不想也不会让卡瓦尼陷入麻烦。但卡瓦尼则仿佛一点儿都不理解他的这份小心 —— 在他即将被默尼耶弄到高潮的时候，他睁开那双暗沉沉的眼睛，一口就直接咬住了默尼耶脖子和肩膀之间的地方，让他们俩同时射了出来。默尼耶发出一声夹杂在不满和懊恼之间的呻吟，而卡瓦尼则放松下来，他将自己汗湿的头发从前额拨到脑后，冲默尼耶露出一个得意的、充满愉悦的、他最经典的那种温柔甜蜜的笑容。默尼耶对他的这种表情毫无办法，但他也用眼神警告 Edi ，告诉他自己大概在十五分钟后会再次把他掀翻在床上。

 

大概没有人像默尼耶这样睡过一个黑手党。出于一些十分能够理解的心理阴影，他们周围的大部分人都不怎么喜欢手铐，但默尼耶从来都一点儿也不避讳：他自称甚至愿意被卡瓦尼铐在床上，当然他们并没有那么做过。无论是被铐还是铐别人，都不能说是卡瓦尼喜欢的事情。他们俩在这种意见上会很快达成一致，因为接下来他们的嘴等下还有别的事情要做。等到将要落下的太阳将这个房间照得金灿灿的时候，他们俩终于不再折腾了，一丝不挂地瘫在一块儿。

 

卡瓦尼让默尼耶躺在他的胸口，他的手轻柔地、有一下没一下地捏着默尼耶的后脖颈。默尼耶提议起来做些吃的，但又被卡瓦尼带着笑意的亲吻给打消了。在四个月的分别和接下来不知道多久的分别之间，这样的时刻对他们来说太短又太珍贵了。默尼耶突然再次体会到了一种感觉，一种他在见到卡瓦尼时和亲吻他时都隐约出现过的感觉：即使这一时刻有人拿着枪从他的后脑勺打出一颗子弹，他也并不觉得很值得惋惜。现在这种感觉达到了顶峰，让他握住卡瓦尼的手，放到面前，温柔地、珍爱地、几乎可以说是虔诚地亲吻了卡瓦尼的手心。

 

这四个月来他是怎么度过的？卡瓦尼也许可以依靠他的手下和眼线知道默尼耶过得如何，而默尼耶则是在每天早上检查手机和报纸，如果他没有看到埃丁森 · 卡瓦尼被害的消息，他就知道他的 Edi 一切都好。他本来认为这算不上是一件很悲哀的事，但现在躺在 Edi 怀里的他才知道，之前的自己是怎样在压抑这种担忧。他此时无比希望一切都已经结束，卡瓦尼回到巴黎，就算他们俩的一切和之前没有任何变化，他也不愿意再受这样的折磨了。这一切都凝聚在他的那一个吻里。他身后的卡瓦尼没有动，也没有说话，但他感觉到卡瓦尼俯下身，同样珍爱地亲吻了他的头顶。

 

很多话是没有必要被说出来的。即使默尼耶在刚刚那一瞬间已经决定他要回到巴黎去做什么事，他也不会告诉卡瓦尼；而即使卡瓦尼已经知道他准备做些什么，他也不会开口问。这就是 “ 相关 ” ：他们保护自己，就是同时在保护对方。人们应当清楚地知道这一点。

 

“ 留下来？ ” 卡瓦尼问，就像在巴黎时他偶尔会问的那样：他有时候会让默尼耶在自己的住处留宿，或者在某个套间共度一晚，但这样的情况太少了。 “ 明早再走，好吗？ ”

 

默尼耶向后仰起头，看着他。如果像从前那样，午夜一过，默尼耶就会从这里出发。他们俩曾一起观赏落日，一起度过黑夜，但从来没有一起迎来过任何一个黎明。但这里是那不勒斯，亲爱的，这里是那不勒斯。在脏兮兮的墙绘和裸露在外面的电线之下，只有那些站在街边满身纹身的壮汉和头发花白的粗眉毛太太知道默尼耶什么时候来到这里，什么时候离开，知道他如何拥抱、亲吻他们的 Edi ，知道他为什么在这里停留一夜，或者两夜。他们的眼睛看着他，但嘴上会说：我们什么都没有看见。

 

“ 如果你这么希望的话。 ” 他说，飞快抿了抿嘴唇，这是他在思考这些不会说出来的事时的一个小动作。随后他露出了笑容， “ 永远， Edi 。 ” 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> *第五纵队：西班牙内战时期，弗朗西斯科·佛朗哥手下一名将领進攻首都马德里时，对记者声称除了城外的四支队伍外，另有一支纵队潜伏在城内做内应。现在常用来指在目标内部进行暗中破坏、颠覆活动的叛徒或间谍组织。
> 
> *炸糖球：Castagnole，由面粉制成，炸熟后沾满砂糖，或是缀上一些奶油，口感非常像甜甜圈。我吃到的里面有甜奶油，所以也是这样写的XDD
> 
> *甜奶油：panna，意大利甜奶油。和cream的口感完全不同，会被见缝插针地藏在意大利的各种甜点内。
> 
> 我对拿波里可谓真实一往情深


End file.
